


The Truth Is, I Gave My Heart Away A Long Time Ago, My Whole Heart, And I Never Really Got It Back.

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [20]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BoFA, Love, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no love in you."</p><p>Title from Sweet Home Alabama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is, I Gave My Heart Away A Long Time Ago, My Whole Heart, And I Never Really Got It Back.

_There is no love in you._

She’s not wrong. Truly. She’s not. He’s not just saying that either, there is no love in him. Not anymore.

_There is no love in you._

She’s not wrong. She’s wrong about a great many things, but not this.

_There is no love in you._

Love is painful. It is. Love hurts. Love is the sharpest sword. When it cuts, it always strikes the heart and the wounds never heal.

_There is no love in you._

Love is also kind. It is. Love aids. Love is the sweetest balm. When it soothes, it encases the heart and though the wounds may not ever heal they hurt a little less.

_There is no love in you._

There’s not. He gave his heart away. One day maybe it will come back to him, but until then, it will take with it all of his love and he will keep none for himself. He gave his heart away, love cannot touch him, cannot claim him, cannot seep into his skin and tangle itself around his bones and _ache_ like he will never be painless again.

_There is no love in you._

Of course there is not. The heart entrusted to his keeping died, the love it held was for him, but that love died as well. Of course there is no love in him. Love is a sword as well as a balm, without the balm it is not love.

_There is no love in you._

There is no love. But a sword? Well…

_There is no love in you._

He does smirk in the face of death, doesn't he?


End file.
